In a color filter used, for example, within a color display device having a liquid crystal display element, pixels (color layers) of each of the colors red (R), green (G) and blue (B) are usually enclosed within a lattice-like light-shielding layer called a black matrix.
A method of forming the color layers and black matrix of the color filter by a photolithography method that uses a photosensitive resin composition containing a colorant is already known.
The photosensitive resin composition used for producing the color layers and black matrix by the photolithography method described above typically employs a so-called “negative” resin that is cured by irradiation with light. It is required that a photosensitive resin composition containing a colorant that is used during formation of a color filter by a photolithography method is capable of forming a very fine pattern of the black matrix or color layer (pixels) with a favorable profile. Accordingly, the use of a “positive” resin instead of the conventional “negative” resins is desirable, and “positive” resins are now starting to be proposed (see patent reference 1). In order to improve the coloring of the formed color filter, the pattern formed from the photosensitive resin composition (containing no colorant) preferably exhibits a high degree of transparency.
[Patent Reference 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-270784